Talk Show: Saint Seiya
by NiggaBird
Summary: Talk Show com os personagens de Saint Seiya que fará vocês rirem e muito, caso não rirem serão mandados para outra dimensão cortesia do Saga! Espero que gostem e fiquem longe da vaca roxa, digo da Saori


Primeiro programa:

-Musiquinha irritante de início de programa, as luzes se acendem-

Thami: Eai pessoas! Bem-vindos ao primeiro programa do novo Talk Show do Santuário de Athena eu sou a apresentadora linda, diva, inteligente e –apanha- ok parei, eu sou a apresentadora Thami Fullbuster \o/ e...

Milo: Oi! ^-^

Thami: Tá fala ¬-¬

Miro: ^-^ Eu sou o outro apresentador!

Camus: Com esses dois vai se uma merda ¬-¬ -apanha- Ai!

Thami: Não fale do que não sabe u-u

Milo: É isso ai gelinho, o primeiro entrevistado de hoje é o Saga –Saga entra-

Saga: Iae!

Thami: Ieps –fazem toque locão- Agora para a primeira pergunta...

"**Qual o cavaleiro mais forte Saga ou Shaka? (QUE A TRETA COMEÇE) " **

Thami: Que duvida? O Saga com certeza u-u

Saga: HIHIHEHEHAHA concordo

Shaka: Discordo

Thami e Saga: Concordo u-u

Shaka: Discordo

Thami e Saga: Concordo u-u

Shaka: Discordo

Thami e Saga: Concordo u-u

Shaka: Discordo

Thami e Saga: Concordo u-u

Shaka: Discordo

Thami e Saga: Concordo u-u

Shaka: Discordo

Thami e Saga: Concordo u-u

Shaka: Discordo

Saga: Você não sabe de nada Barbie você é inocente

Shaka: ò-ó –abre os olhos e Saga explode- Acho que eu sou mais forte agora não é?

Thami: Errr não –explode também-

Milo: Aee agora eu vo fica no comando ^-^ -explode tambem- Por que? ;_;

Shaka: Agora quem disser que é mais forte que eu explodo

Todos: Cri cri cri

Shaka: Acho bom u-u

Aioros: Eu sou mais forte que você

Shaka: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Aioria: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Shura: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Kanon: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Mu: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Aldebaran: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Kamus: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Death Mask: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Afrodite: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Dohko: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Shion: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Athena: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Poseidon: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hades: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ares: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Apolo: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Artêmis: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Lúcifer: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Thetis: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Sorento: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Isaak: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Shiryu: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hera: HAHAHAHAHAHA

O resto: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Saga, Thami e Milo: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Shaka: Ué não tavam mortos?

Thami: Levantamo do túmulo pra pode ri do Aioros :D

Aioros: Ninguém me ama ;_;

Milo: Ninguém mesmo, próxima pergunta :D

Aioros: ;_;

"**Saga o que você acho do Funk que Ares fez?" – L Lovelace**

Saga: Que funk? o-O

Milo: Você ainda não viu? O beijinho no cosmo

Saga: Não

Milo: Então olha aqui ( /kanon-de-duasnlura/beijinho-no-cosmo-saga-de-gemeos-malditos-me-fizeram-cantar-funk)

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Saga: Eu odeio funk seus malditos ò-ó mas até que foi engraçado HIHIHEHEHAHA Seiya seu viadinho deixa de recalque

Seiya: Hm não intendi –báculo voador- Ai...

Saori: Você nunca vai entender ¬-¬

Thami: Sei lá achei meio bostinha.

Saori: Por que?

Thami: Odeio funk, é muito bostinha

Afrodite: Eu gosto de funk ^-^

Thami: Então por que ainda ta aqui? Volta pro mar oferenda '-'

Julian: Por que pro mar? Ninguém disse que eu queria ele sai pra lá

Thami: Então volta pro submun...

Hades: Não

Thami: Mas...

Hades: Não

Thami: Qual é?

Hades: Não

Thami: Vamo lá tio Suquinho

Hades: O que você disse? o-O

Thami: Errr nada

Hades: ò-ó to de olho...

Thami: Aff aqui você não fica OUTRA DIMENSÃO! –Afrodite vai pra Outra Dimensão-

Milo: O-O Desde quando você sabe usar o Outra Dimensão?

Thami: O Saga me ensinou ^-^

Saga: ^-^

Milo: Por que você ensinou isso pra ela? O-O

Saga: É por que ela me ajudou com umas paradas ai

Saori: Que paradas?

Thami e Saga: Nada de mais HIHIHEHEHAHA

Saori: Isso cheira mal

Milo: Não, acho que é só você mesmo –báculo voador- ai... Vamos para a próxima pergunta

"**O que você acha do filme que vai sai de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? E o que você achou de si mesmo?" **

Thami: Esse filme vai ser muito legal u-u

Saga: Eu também acho vai ser muito legal e eu to muito bonito nesse filme minha deusa do céu só não gostei do meu elmo e da cor da armadura de um lado preto e do outro dourado

Milo: Eu virei mulher ;_;

Todos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thami: Eu gostei muito disso ^-^ A sua voz tá muito linda cara

Aioros: Tá muito gostosa

Todos: O-O

Aioros: O que foi?

Milo: Não chega mais perto de mim cara O-O

Aioros: ;_; ninguém me quer por perto... você gosta de mim né Aioria?

Aioria: Errr... O que é aquilo ali em cima hein?

Aioros: ;_;

Aldebaran: O homem solitário

Aioros: ;_;

Thami: Já que tão entrando falem o que acharam por ordem Mu primeiro

Mu: Estranho sério, o que aconteceu com o meu cabelo e com a minha cara? E por que eu to usando óculos? Não gostei nem um pouco ¬-¬

Thami: Realmente você ficou muito estranho

Aldebaran: Eu achei legal ^-^ Ganhei um piercing

Saga: Já disse to muito gato u-u

Death Mask: Eu gostei to parecendo um mafioso u-u

Thami: Tá mais pra pirata

Death Mask: Xiu não discuta comigo ò-ó

Aioria: Eu to muito foda, fiquei muito lindo tambem e ganhei um piercing igual ao Debas só que no lábio ^-^

Milo: Hm eu acho que aquilo é herpes –apanha- parei

Shaka: Eu não sei ainda não vi

Thami: Olha aqui –mostra uma foto dele-

Shaka: o.o –abre os olhos pra ver-

Thami: De novo nãããão –explode e vai visitar o Acre, digo o inferno-

Shaka: Opa

Dohko: Eu não apareço T-T

Milo: Eu so uma mulher ;_;

Aioros: Minha armadura parece uma fantasia de carnaval ¬-¬ Mas de resto to muito bonito :D

Aldebaran: OLHA A BEIJA-FLOR AI GENTE :D

Shura: Eu até que to legalzinho, mas que história é essa que eu vo luta contra o Ikki? o-O

Ikki: Vai perde feio u-u

Thami: Mas pelo que eu vi acho que todos saem vivos no final

Ikki: Uai como chego tão rápido aqui?

Thami: Vendi metade da alma do Milo por um atalho :D

Milo: O-O Não quero nem pergunta por que

Thami: Acho bom não :D

Milo: O-O

Camus: Não gostei to parecendo o Sub-Zero ¬-¬

Milo: O Scorpion é melhor :D -escorpião congelado-

Afrodite: Ai eu to muito diva :D Adorei o meu cabelo, minha roupa e ganhei uma borboleta como amiguinha xD

Thami: Tá ninguém se importa, Mask quer fazer as honras?

Death Mask: Claro :D ONDAS DO INFERNO –Dite no inferno-

Thami: Me ensina? :D

Death Mask: Não u-u

Thami: T-T

Milo: Agora vamos para o Pingue-Pongue com o Saga :D

Saga: E como eu faço isso?

Milo: Vai aparece uma pergunta e você tem que responder rápido, agora vamos as perguntas...

**Pingue-Pongue **

"**Kanon ou filho único?"**

Saga: Filho único u-u

Kanon: T-T

"**Hades ou Athena?"**

Saga: Had... –olha pra Saori-

Saori: ò-ó

Saga: Athena claro

Saori: ò-ó Acho bom

"**Se defina em uma palavra."**

Saga: Poderoso u-u

Shaka: Cof cof mentiroso ¬-¬ -outra dimensionado-

"**Como foi ser possuído por Ares?" **

Saga: Muito chato o cara peidava e botava a culpa em mim

Todos: O-O

"**Bolinho de bacalhau ou porção de aipim?"**

Saga: Bolinho de bacalhau

Thami e Aldebaran: O-O ele não sabe o que é comida

"**Bebida ou erva-imperial?"**

Saga: Erva-imperial com certeza HIHIHEHEHAHA

Aioros: Divide comigo Saga? :D

Saga: Não u-u

Aioros: T-T –se corta-

"**Um ídolo?"**

Saga: Hitler, esse sim era uma boa pessoa :D

Todos: O-O

Milo: E acabou o Pingue-Pongue

Saga: E qual a próxima pergunta?

Thami: Não tem mais

Saga: Por que não? O-o

Thami: Não tenho mais pergunta, então vaza

Saga: Mas...

Thami: VAZA! –chuta o Saga pra fora do palco-

Saga: Como ouza? MORR...

Thami: OUTRA DIMENSÃO! Vamos acabar com o programa antes que ele volte '-'

Milo: Certo e o próximo entrevistado é o Shaka

Shaka: Então tá –sobe no palco- Oi!

Milo e Thami: Oi! ^-^ Por favor não nos exploda '-'

Shaka: Vou pensar no seu caso u-u

Thami: Vamos a primeira pergunta...

"**Shaka você teve outra religião antes de ser budista, se sim por que largou a sua religião? **

Shaka: Sim eu já fui católico

Milo: E por que não é mais?

Shaka: Bem foi que assim...

**~Flashback ON~**

_Shaka: Hm vou ver Mansão Foster para amigos imaginários só de zoas HAHAHA ué Jesus? O-o_

**~Flashback OFF~**

Todos: O-O

Shaka: É foi mais ou menos isso ai

Thami: Então tá né...

Milo: Isso foi estranho

Thami: A pergunta não pede, mas por que você virou budista?

Shaka: Foi mais ou menos assim...

Milo: E lá vamos nós de novo ¬-¬ –apanha-

**~Flashback ON~**

_Shaka: Hm faz um tempo que eu não vejo desenho, vou ver só de zoas..._

_Na TV..._

_Capitão: Vocês querem ser budistas crianças?_

_Crianças: Queremos capitão!_

_Capitão: Eu não ouvi direito!_

_Crianças: QUEREMOS CAPITÃO!_

_Capitão e Shaka: Oooouuuuuuummmmmm! (N/A: aquele som retardado que a pessoa faz quando medita –apanha- ai!) _

**~Flashback OFF~**

Todos: O-O

Shaka: Saudades de quando era criança u-u

Milo: Você é muito influenciado por desenhos jovem

Thami: Que retardado faz esse som hein?

Shaka: ô-ô

Thami: Já sei...

Shaka: ò-ó –Thami explode... de novo- Próxima pergunta!

"**Shaka se tá ligado que foi o Asmita que fez esse colar loco ai e não o Bunda, digo Buda né? " **

Shaka: Quem é Asmita?

Camus: Um cavaleiro de Virgem

Shaka: Não foi ele que fez o colar!

Milo: É claro que foi

Shaka: Foi nada

Milo: Foi sim

Shaka: Foi nada

Milo: Foi sim

Shaka: Foi nada

Milo: Foi sim

Shaka: Foi nada

Milo: Foi sim

Shaka: NÃO FOI ESSE TAL DE ASMITA foi o Bunda digo, o Buda que fez esse colar e quem contraria eu explodo...

Todos: Cri cri cri

Milo: Por que não pedimo pra Thami traze ele aqui no palco pra nos tira essa duvida?

Shaka: Tanto faz u-u

Depois da ligação e de alguns vários minutos, já que a Thami não podia mais vende a alma do Milo pra ganha um atalho...

Thami: Eaeee voltei! \o/ Olha ceis não fazem a mínima ideia de como o sinal no Sbmundo é bom, é melhor que na minha casa...

Milo: Tá tá eu não quero sabe se você vive no meio do nada, você trouxe o Asmita?

Thami: Eu não vivo no meio do nada ¬-¬ E sim ele tá aqui...

Asmita: Olá!

MDM: Finalmente demoro viu? O Shaka tá até tirando um cochilo ali no canto

Shaka: Zzz Zzz Zzz

Thami: Deixa que eu acordo ele –chega perto do Shaka- ACORDA SEU ENCOSTO! TÁ ATRASADO ANDA LOGO! A CASA DE VIRGEM TÁ PEGANDO FOGO ACORDA! OLHA LÁ O BUDA DANÇANDO QUADRADINHO DE OITO! HADES TÁ ATACANDO ATHENA! SHAKA ACORDA, OLHA A XUXA! ACOOOOORDAAAAA!

Milo: Nossa sono pesado esse o-o

Asmita: Deixa que eu acordo ele –chegando perto do Shaka e meio que sussurrando- Ei Shaka acorda

Shaka: Hã? O que? Onde? Quando? –Shaka acorda e Asmita explode-

Todos: O-O

Shaka: Nem queria sabe quem é que fez o colar mesmo u-u

Porque o Asmita explodiu e a Thami não queria mais desce lá pra baixo, achamos melhor deixar essa pergunta no ar...

"**Qual o seu maior sonho? (tirando proteger Athena)" **

Shaka: E quem disse que meu maior sonho era proteger Athena?

Saori: ò-ó

Shaka: Eu não tenho medo de você ò-ó –Saori explode-

Todos: O-O

Shaka: Bem o meu maior sonho? Hm digo não

Thami e Milo: Diz sim :D

Shaka: Digo não

Thami e Milo: Diz sim :D

Shaka: Digo não

Thami e Milo: Diz sim :D

Shaka: Tá já que insistem... O meu maior sonho é ter um programa infantil na rede globo e ser a nova rainha dos baixinhos u-u

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thami: Sério? HAHAHAHA

Shaka: Sim porque não?

Thami: Deixa quieto...

Milo: Próxima pergunta...

"**Quem são os dourados melhores? Os clássicos ou os do the Lost Canvas?"**

Thami: Hm acho que isso é uma pergunta pra mim né?

Milo: Acho que sim né?

Thami: Tão tá! Mask e Debas chegam aqui vamo faze umas macumba loca :D

Depois de umas macumba loca, umas galinhas pretas, um sacrifício (lê-se Seiya, mas como ele é imorrivel volto depois de uns minutos) e o cabelo do Dite ter pegado fogo...

Death Mask: Finalmente, pensei que as macumba não tinha funcionado

Aldebaran e Thami: É claro que ia funciona, macumba de brasileiro sempre funciona xD

Argentinos: O-O

Thami: Agora vamos a comparação ^-^ Mu e Shion ao palco –eles sobem ao palco-

Shion: Então você só vai dize quem é o melhor né? Não temo que faze mais nad... –Mu tapa a boca dele-

Mu: Não dá ideia

Thami: Hm de vocês dois o melhor é o Mu mesmo sei lá por que mas é ^-^

Mu: ^-^

Thami: Aldebaran ou Hasgard? Aldebaran logico ele é mano BR sempre me ajuda nas macumba loca aqui ^-^

Aldebaran: hu3 hu3 BR BR

Hasgard: ¬-¬

Thami: Aspros e Deuteros ou Saga e Kanon?

Saga: Olha o que tu vai fala O-O

Thami: Por que?

Saga: Ainda quero vingança ò-ó

Thami: O-O

Aspros: Hey isso é chantagem!

Saga: Não, não é ò-ó

Thami: Bem... logico que Saga e Kanon eu nem vi o Aspros e o Deuteros no mangá e eles nem aparecem no anime... Eu nem sei se escreve Deuteros mesmo

Aspros: Tá na minha lista ò-ó

Thami: O-O Agora Manigold ou o Mask? Obvio que o Mani ^-^

Death Mask: O QUE? Eu te ajudei na macumba!

Thami: Eu te amo Mask, mas é que o Mani é melhor

Manigold: Eu sei que sou ^-^

Death Mask: Vai te volta ò-ó e... peraí falo que me ama? O-o

Thami: Meu coração é dividido em dois o outro ta morto mesmo T-T

Death Mask: Pelo menos alguém gosta de mim ¬-¬

Afrodite: Eu tambem gosto de você Masquinha ^-^

Death Mask: SAIIII! ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Thami: Regulus ou Aioria?

Aspros: Não chego nem na nossa parte então não sabe nada dele tambem...

Thami: Regulus ^-^

Aspros e Aioria: O QUE?

Thami: É que ele é tão fofo ^-^

Regulus: Obrigado ^-^ -apertando as bochechas dele-

Aioria: T-T –se corta-

Thami: Asmita ou Shaka? Sei lá não gosto de nenhum dos dois tanto faz, então Shaka...

Shaka e Asmita: Tanto faz? ô-ô

Milo: Peraí deixa ela termina de responde depois vocês matam ela

Thami: Agradeço :D Libra? Acho que o Dohko do passado, ele tirava mais a camisa

Todos: O-O

Thami: Escorpião! Meu signo a que emoção... Vo no Kardia ^-^

Milo: O QUE? Eu to te ajudando aqui e você escolhe ele?

Thami: Sim, já viu a morte do Kardia? Foi muito triste T-T E ele ainda tem aquela doença e tambem é mais bonito que você

Milo: Somos iguais ò-ó

Thami: O Kardia gosta de maças

Kardia: Maças? Onde? A não você só tava falando delas né? Mas valeu eu so demais mesmo e foi muito triste mesmo né? Vamo-lá quero ver tomo mundo chorando por mim –leva um tapa do Dégel- Ok parei

Thami: Por que você tem que ta morto hein? Eu tambem amo você! Agora vo fica só com Mask e o Aioros

Aioros: Alguém me ama ^-^

Thami: Não se empolga

Death Mask: Todos me amam u-u –apanha-

Thami: Sagitário? Obvio que o Aioros por que eu amo ele e por que o Sisífo é muito chato

Aioros: ^-^ -olhos brilhando-

Sisífo: Como assim chato? O-o

Thami: Você praticamente não deu espaço pros outros queria todo a atenção do anime pra ti né? Os outros pra consegui atenção tiveram que se mata.

Sisífo: O-o

Thami: Capricornio? Shura... mas o nome do El Cid é mais legal

Shura: Dane-se ganhei do mesmo jeito

El Cid: ¬-¬

Thami: Aquário... Dégel, por que o Camus treino um marreco chato

Hyoga: HEY!

Camus: Tanto faz ¬-¬

Thami: Peixes, Albafica por que eu odeio o Dite e ele é inutil.

Albafica: Agradeço, mas fique longe de mim obrigado

Afrodite: Ninguém me odeia

Thami: Claro que odeia OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Saga: Que orgulho ^-^

Milo: O final fico empatado seis pra cada lado... tá agora ceis volta pro inferno ta?

Sisífo: Mas lá é frio e escuro...

Death Mask: Não quero sabe ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Shaka: Já acabou?

Thami: Sim, porq... –explode- A Thami decolando de novo...

Milo: Agora por ultimo o Pingue-Pongue com o Shaka...

"**Já pensou em ter aprendizes?" – L Lovelace**

Shaka: Hm não mas seria legal

Milo: Imagina só como seria...

_~Pensamento~_

_Aprendiz: Bom dia senhor Shaka ^-^_

_Shaka: Bom dia voc... –o aprendiz explode- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO EU EXPLODI MEU APRENDIZ_

_Aprendiz: Pu que faiz iço sinhô Shaka T-T_

_~Pensamento~_

Shion: Não deixem ele ter um aprendiz O-O

Shaka: T-T

"**Um ídolo?"**

Shaka: A Xuxa

Todos: HAHAHAHAHA

"**Qual dos cavaleiros você se dá mais bem?" – L Lovelace**

Shaka: Acho que com o Mu

Mu: Errr claro claro

Shaka: O que quer dizer com isso? O-o

Mu: Nada não

"**O que você acha de yaoi?"**

Shaka: O que é yaoi?

Milo: Tão inocente

"**O que você acho do mano Asmita?"**

Shaka: Não gostei dele, fica falando que fez o colar maior mentira e aposto que aquele cabelo dele nem é natural... u-u

Death Mask: O seu tambem não –Mask foi visitar a Thami-

"**Seu cabelo é oxigenado né? Fala a verdade ai! Não tem como ser da India e ser igual a Barbie"**

Shaka: É super natural, falso mesmo é loira de olho castanho

Thami: Eu não so falsa, so loira mesmo e tenho olho castanho

Shaka: Ninguém falo contigo ò-ó –Thami voltou para a Camara dos Deputados digo, para o inferno-

"**Uma música que combine com você?"**

Shaka: El Arbi do Khaleb u-u

Milo: Hm nunca ouvi canta um poco ai

Shaka: Yana il arbi weld il ghama wajil dellali. Dellali dellali. Dana dana dana liy dellali. Miryooli dellali u-u

Todos: O-O

"**Ser budista ou não ser? Eis a questão?"**

Shaka: Claro, por que não?

Aioria: Deve ser muito chato... –e assim Aioria conheceu Pandora-

Milo: E assim chegamos ao fim e...

Thami: NÃÃÃÃÃÃO eu voltei não termina sem mim...

Milo: Nossa demoro dessa vez

Thami: Se o Mask não soubesse um atalho taria lá até agora

Aioros: E o que você estava fazendo sozinha com o Mask hein? O-o

Milo: Hm maliciei legal –foi fazer companhia ao Aioria-

Thami: Ele tava vindo comigo porque "alguém" nos matou

Shaka: Não sei de nada u-u

Aioros: Nossa conversa não acabou mocinha e você Death Mask fique aqui tambem ò-ó

Thami: Então tá, nós ficamos por aqui mande suas perguntas para quem quiser, os entrevistados da próxima semana serão o Radamanthys e o Aiacos *-* ai ai

Aioros e Death Mask: QUE COMPORTAMENTO É ESSE? Ò-Ó PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!

Por precisarem "conversar" o programa acabou mais cedo e eu até estranhei o que havia naquela "conversa" hehe –mandada pro inferno-


End file.
